Live For Real
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Il n'est pas Juliette, Blaine n'est pas Roméo. Et pourtant, Kurt est certain d'être dans la célèbre pièce de Shakespeare. Tag 2x22, New York.
1. Kurt

**Genre/rating** : Klaine. Juste un peu de romance pour débuter les vacances (yeah !).

**Spoiler** : épisode 2x22, New York, vous savez juste après « ZE » scène.

**AN** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par K's Choice que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

* * *

><p>"<em>Life has always been a pretty song<br>And pretty loud  
>You're so beautiful<br>Why is it fading out  
>I don't want to live forever<br>But as long as I do  
>I'd love to live for real<br>Now the boy who dried your tears  
>Is crying all the time<br>Now the joy I've had for years  
>Has left me for a while<br>I don't want to live forever  
>But as long as I do<br>I'd love to live for real  
>With you I might get there<br>With you I might start to feel  
>With you I will get there<br>With you I will live for real__"_

« L'amour est une fumée faite de la vapeur des soupirs ».

Il n'était pas Juliette. Et Blaine n'était pas Roméo. Et pourtant, Kurt était certain d'être dans la célèbre pièce de Shakespeare (1).

Kurt Hummel connaissait bien les soupirs. Il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon aimant les filles, il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon aimant les garçons mais _pas_ lui, il avait été poursuivi par un garçon n'aimant pas les garçons _sauf_ lui … Avec tous les soupirs que Kurt avait poussés depuis son entrée à McKinley, cette fameuse fumée d'amour ressemblait aujourd'hui à un épais nuage, parfois suffocant, souvent enivrant. Il pouvait le sentir certains jours, présent juste au-dessus de lui, autour de lui. Tantôt noir et menaçant (Kurt essayait de ne pas penser à l'haleine de Karofski sur son visage, de ne pas se souvenir de ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes, de ses mains laissant des traînées moites sur son cou), tantôt blanc et vaporeux (certains matins, tout autour de lui chantait « Blaine, Blaine, Blaine ! »).

Non, il n'était pas Juliette et Blaine n'était pas Roméo. La preuve en était : leur amour ne se déclarait pas sous un balcon.

Mais dans un café.

« Je t'aime. »

Trois petits mots bien anodins. Du moins, ils l'étaient pour la grande majorité des lycéens que Kurt fréquentait. A tout le moins si on pouvait considérer les membres de New Directions comme la norme. Tout ce petit monde se disait, je t'aime, au moins une dizaine de fois par semaine … même si ce n'était pas toujours à la même personne.

« Je t'aime ».

Juste comme ça, Blaine lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Sans musique, ni sérénade (Dieu Merci, Kurt n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu supporter un Gap Attaque « Le Retour » !). Juste avec un petit sourire rêveur, entre un cupcake et un Mocha.

« Je t'aime ».

Et bien sûr, bien sûr, Kurt avait répondu qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

Parce qu'il aimait Blaine Anderson, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aimait … sauf que Kurt n'était pas un lycéen dans la norme.

« Je t'aime ».

… ne se disait pas entre la poire et le fromage, ne se disait pas dans un café, ne se disait pas à 08 h du matin juste avant d'aller en cours ! Ne … Ne se disait pas quelques mois après que Blaine ait embrassé Rachel, pas après l'affaire Jérémiah. Pas sans que Kurt soit prêt. Pas sans qu'il y ait réfléchi.

Oui, c'était ça le problème. Kurt n'était pas prêt. Il ne savait pas s'il _aimait_ Blaine parce que … parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui retournait ses sentiments. Kurt se sentait démuni. Il ne disposait d'aucune donnée pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il était depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant dans sa voiture sur le parking du Lima Bean.

Parce qu'il avait dit à Blaine qu'il l'aimait lui aussi … après avoir marqué une pause qui avait du durer une éternité !

Il avait commis la pire des erreurs : il avait hésité.

Et bien entendu, Blaine s'en était rendu compte. Leur au revoir avait été … bizarre, comme si soudainement ils n'étaient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Comme s'ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et c'était la faute de Kurt. Il avait tout gâché.

Si les soupirs étaient à l'origine de l'amour, Kurt était certain que l'hésitation en marquait l'arrêt de mort.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Blaine va ma quitter … Il va me quitter parce qu'il croit que je ne l'aime pas, dit-il tout haut, comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre la terrible vérité.

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'habitacle comme un coup de feu.

Un _toc toc_ à la fenêtre de la portière le fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui se tenait près de sa voiture. Il ouvrit la vitre.

- Hey mec, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Sam sur un ton inquiet.

Kurt prit une large inspiration. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Sam mais il ne devait pas avoir été très convaincant parce que ce dernier continuait à le fixer. Avec insistance.

- Je devrais … il faut que j'y aille … bredouilla Kurt. Je … j'ai français et …

Mais bien entendu, ses fichues émotions qu'il était visiblement incapable de démontrer au bon moment, choisirent cet instant précis pour le trahir. Ses larmes redoublèrent au point que tout devant lui se brouilla. Il entendit Sam pousser un juron. La portière s'ouvrit et une main l'aida à sortir.

- Kurt, est-ce que … est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait … quelque chose ?

La sollicitude de Sam était vraiment touchante. Kurt (qui essayait en vain de retenir ses larmes) trouva juste le courage de secouer la tête.

- Ok, ok. Allez viens, je t'offre un café. En tout bien tout honneur évidemment ! Essaya de plaisanter Sam. Je sais que rien ne peut venir entre Blaine et –

Cette fois pas moyen de stopper quoique ce soit. Les chutes du Niagara n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, Kurt Hummel venait d'entrer en scène !

- _Ooooooh_. C'est … c'est Blaine, hein ?

Blaine ? Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Blaine, c'était la sienne.

Kurt posa le front sur son volant.

- O_ooooooooooooookay_. Je crois que ce n'est pas un café qu'il te faut mais un « pick me up ». Du sucre, du sucre et encore un peu de sucre. Allez, viens.

Et Kurt obtempéra. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait du faire puisqu'il se retrouvait assis au Lima Bean, devant une montagne de petits gâteaux dont la couleur ne pouvait sortir que du cerveau dérangé d'un chimiste dément.

- Tiens, essaye celui-ci. C'est aux myrtilles. Il est super bon.

Sam déposa un des gâteaux devant Kurt. Kurt était persuadé que toutes les myrtilles du monde se retournaient dans leur pauvre trombe à l'idée d'être associées à l'horreur pâtissière qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit soudainement Sam. Je pensais que Blaine et toi … Je veux dire, vous avez l'air super amoureux. Vraiment amoureux pas des flirts comme nous, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je doute qu'un seul des couples que nous formons existe encore lorsque nous aurons quitté le lycée.

Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer.

- Mais bon, c'est normal. Le lycée, c'est pas la vraie vie et ce qu'on a, ce sont juste des amourettes d'adolescents.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Sam. Sam qui ne regardait pas Kurt mais qui décortiquait minutieusement son gâteau, enlevant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un morceau de fruits. Ces derniers formaient un petit tas triste sur le bord de son assiette.

Kurt aimait les membres de New directions : ils étaient tous atteints, à des degrés et sous des formes diverses, d'un zest de folie.

Sam continua.

- Mais pour vous deux c'est différent. Vous avez du vous battre pour avoir le droit d'être ensemble. Non. Vous vous battez pour le droit d'être ensemble. Vous êtes différents … Oh, pas parce que vous êtes gays, non, c'est plus profond que ça. Vous … vous êtes sincères. Vous êtes vrais. Votre amour est vrai …

Il leva la tête vers Kurt qui le fixait silencieusement.

- … alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A 7:30 tout semble bien se passer et là, une heure plus tard, c'est Fukushima ! Je pige pas mec. Il faut que tu saches que … bah, vous êtes comme … comme des modèles pour nous !

Kurt ne disait toujours rien.

- Vous … vous ne vous affichez pas comme si votre amour ne valait rien. Je compte pas le nombre de fois, où j'ai du embrasser Quinn dans les couloirs de McKinley parce que c'est ce qu'il _faut_ faire. Parce que c'est ce que demandent les gens. Un peu comme si on était dans une série Tv, tu vois ? Les gens veulent voir le mec le plus populaire de l'école embrasser la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Et à chaque fois que tu le fais, t'as l'impression que le baiser a de moins en moins de sens. Mais vous ! Chacun de vos gestes est un vrai geste d'amour. Vos mains qui se frôlent, vos regards qui se croisent, vos sourires … je sais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas plus démonstratifs. Je comprends. Il y a des gens ici qui … qui sont pire que Karofski. Mais même si vous pouviez, je sais que ces petits moments que vous partagez seraient toujours là, toujours importants. Je … je vous envie mec. Et je sais que je suis pas le seul à Glee Club. Je serai pas étonné que Puck vous demande de l'aide avec Lauren.

Kurt fixait Sam comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Alors … alors, je me demande ce qui a pu se passer d'aussi grave pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Et Kurt se le demandait aussi.

Sam lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Mercedes a des photos de vous sur son IPhone.

Kurt pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues mais cette fois, il ne souhaitait pas les arrêter.

- … juste des instantanés. Des trucs pris sur le vif. Elle a un œil pour ces moments, tu sais, précieux. Il y en a une qui … qui est vraiment spéciale. Après le bal de promo, Blaine et toi, sur le parking. On vous a vu danser. Sans musique. Une danse, juste pour vous deux, pas comme celle que vous avez eu sur cette stupide chanson d'Abba, devant tous ces abrutis. Et … et vous aviez juste vos fronts l'un contre l'autre et la lumière était blanche et bleue et ... et Mercedes a pris une photo et – euh, Kurt ?

Kurt s'était levé et avait déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Sam.

- Sam tu es un des plus incroyables êtres humains que je connaisse et Mercedes a une chance inouïe de t'avoir trouvé.

Et sur ces mots, un large sourire aux lèvres, Kurt sortit du café, laissant Sam se demander comment il avait pu deviner à propos de Mercedes et de lui.

**Tou bi continuède avec Blaine (et Mercedes).**

(1) Voici la citation complète : « L'amour est une fumée de soupirs dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes. Qu'est-ce encore ? La folle, la plus raisonnable, une suffocante amertume, une vivifiante douceur ! ».


	2. Blaine

"_I will breathe the air, I'll dance  
>And you will wonder why<br>It's because you made me see  
>This chance was moving by<br>Because I'm not going to live forever  
>But as long as I do<br>I'd love to live for real  
>With you I might get there<br>With you I might start to feel  
>With you I will get there<br>With you I will live for real_"

Mercedes n'était pas une femme rancunière. Nope. Pas elle. Elle était au-dessus de ça. La revanche oui, la vengeance, non. Trop petit, trop mesquin. Mais si jamais vous touchiez à une des personnes qu'elle aime, alors là oui, vous aviez tout à craindre de Mercedes Jones !

Vous aimez la magnifique Impala rouge que votre père vous a offert pour votre seizième anniversaire ? Profitez en car le sable fin qui vient d'être versé dans le réservoir ne vous laisse plus que quelques jours de bonheur en sa compagnie.

(C'était la première fois que Mercedes avait vu Karofski pleurer. Superbe spectacle).

Vous aimez votre magnifique jardin ? Oui, les fleurs c'est si beau. Enivrez vous de leur parfum parce que demain matin, tout ce que vous respirerez sera la poussière laissée par la terre aride qui entoure désormais votre maison.

(Le père de Quinn, qui non seulement avait abandonné sa fille de seize ans _enceinte_ mais en plus avait trompé sa femme, vivait avec une greluche de vingt ans dans une villa de maître entouré d'un superbe parc … oups, désolé, qui _avait _un jour été entouré d'un superbe parc).

Mercedes aimait se voir comme la CatWoman de Lima. Elle était la justicière de la veuve et des opprimés !

Et là, elle venait de recevoir le plus terrible des Textos de Sam.

Blaine avait fait quelque chose à Kurt.

_Son_ Kurt.

Sam l'avait trouvé en pleurs dans sa voiture au Lima Bean. En _pleurs_ ! Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait de Kurt, ce dernier n'était pas un pleurnichard. Il ne pleurait pas lorsqu'il était balancé contre un casier, il ne pleurait pas lorsqu'on l'insultait. Il se relevait après chaque coup, après chaque mot offensant, et, la tête haute, continuait son chemin. Il était une force indomptable. Pour le faire pleurer, il fallait attaquer fort, vraiment fort.

Bien sûr, Mercedes avait déjà vu Kurt pleurer.

Il avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait cru perdre son père, il avait pleuré lorsque ces petits pourris avaient fini par le chasser de McKinley, il avait pleuré lorsque toute l'école l'avait élu Reine de promo.

Oui, Kurt pleurait comme n'importe quel être humain : lorsque la peine était plus forte que l'espoir. Lorsque la blessure était réelle.

Et là, si Mercedes devait en croire Sam, la blessure était profonde, terrible.

Qu'avait bien pu faire Blaine ? Oh, bon sang, est-ce qu'il avait encore eu une crise existentielle sur sa sexualité ? Est-ce que … _Oh_.

Il semblerait que Mercedes allait bientôt savoir de quoi il retournait : Blaine était là, sur le parking de McKinley, adossé à sa voiture.

Mercedes ne perdit pas une minute, elle fonça sur lui et enfonça un doigt vengeur dans sa poitrine.

- _Dalton Boy_! Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce que tu as fait à Kurt, ou bien tu vas connaître la plus misérable journée que tu aies jamais vécue.

Blaine soupira.

- Mercedes, je n'ai rien fait à Kurt en fait, il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si soudainement un terrible poids s'était abattu sur elles. Je lui ai juste dit que je l'aimais.

Mercedes cligna des yeux. Hum. Elle recommença jusqu'à ce que les choses soient un peu plus claires.

- Kurt pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur le parking du Lima Bean parce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

Les épaules de Blaine se relevèrent immédiatement.

- Pleurer ? Comment ça pleurer !

Mercedes le fit taire d'un doigt autoritaire.

- Je veux tous les détails, ok. Lieu, temps et circonstances.

- Euh, Mercedes, je ne vois pas …

- Blaine, je connais Kurt comme s'il était mon petit frère. Non, je le connais _mieux_ que mon propre frère. Nous interchangeons nos produits de maquillage et je ne saurais même pas te dire si l'écharpe que je porte aujourd'hui est à lui ou à moi. Maquillage et vêtements Blaine. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler l'importance que ces deux choses revêtent pour Kurt, hum ? Autant dire que nous partageons notre âme. Donc, pour me faire une opinion et comprendre ce qui se passe sous la petite tête ultra laquée de mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de tout savoir. Alors crache le morceau.

Blaine regarda Mercedes pendant un long moment. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Nous étions au Lima Bean en train de boire un café et Kurt me racontait ce qui s'est passé à la finale, à New-York et … et je ne sais pas, il était si heureux. Vous avez perdu mais c'est comme si … comme si quoiqu'il arrive, il est toujours capable de ne retenir que le meilleur, de faire le tri entre le bon et le mauvais, de tirer des petits moments de bonheur au milieu d'un drame.

Il leva les yeux vers Mercedes. Ils étaient brillants.

- Mercedes, je … ça a été plus fort que moi. J'ai eu … je ne sais pas comment appeler ça. Une … une bouffée d'amour ! Il est la personne la plus brave, la plus forte, la plus humaine que je connaisse. Et je voulais juste lui dire … lui dire ce que je ressentais. Mais (un petit rire forcé lui échappa) ... mais je ne crois pas qu'il partage mes sentiments.

Mercedes fronça les sourcils. Kurt ne pas aimer Blaine Anderson ? Bah voyons, ce serait comme dire que Rachel Berry n'aimait pas chanter en solo. Une complète et totale hérésie.

- Et comment peux tu être si sûr de ça ? Demanda t-elle, quoiqu'elle ait un peu peur de la réponse qui ne pourrait être que stupide.

- Il a répondu qu'il m'aimait, marmonna Blaine dont les épaules donnaient à nouveau le plus défaitiste des spectacles. Mercedes, il faisait une drôle de tête et … et il a hésité et ... on ne s'est même pas embrassé en se séparant !

Bingo. Mercedes soupira. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu que les garçons pouvaient être bêtes ! Qu'ils soient hétérosexuels ou homosexuels. Dommage qu'ils soient aussi si adorables.

- Blaine, j'aimerais ne pas répéter ce que je vais dire parce que si je dois le faire, il faudra aussi que je t'étrangle avec cette superbe écharpe Paul Smith. Ce qui serait véritablement un drame vu que je suis à 70 pour cent certaine qu'elle appartient à Kurt. Et tu sais combien il déteste que l'on abime ces affaires.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche certainement pour dire encore quelque chose de complètement idiot et Mercedes le fit taire en lui adressant un regard noir.

- Blaine Anderson, Kurt vous aime. Il vous aime depuis le premier jour où il vous a vu en bas des escaliers de Dalton – et oui, je sais tout de la manière dont vous vous êtes rencontrés. Il vous aime alors que vous avez passé des mois à flirter avec lui en chantant des duos bourrés de sous-entendus mais que vous lui avez demandé d'organiser une sérénade pour une autre personne. Il vous aime malgré ce qui restera l'épisode Blainel – c'est le nom ridicule du couple non moins ridicule Blaine-Rachel. Kurt Hummel aime Blaine Anderson. Fin de l'histoire.

Blaine fit une nouvelle tentative pour s'exprimer.

- Huhu, je n'ai pas fini. Comment est-ce que je sais que Kurt Hummel aime Blaine Anderson ? Oh, bien sûr, il a du, une ou deux fois, laissé échapper le « L Word». Mais ce n'est pas avec des mots que Kurt Hummel exprime le mieux ses sentiments. Et contrairement à certains que je ne nommerai pas, ce n'est pas non plus en chantant et en montant sur les meubles (son regard noir s'accentua et Blaine esquissa un sourire gêné). Blaine, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas _voir_ l'effet que votre amour a sur kurt. Il est comme _métamorphosé_ ! Genre, petite chenille devenue superbe papillon.

- Mercedes, je –

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'avais fini ?

Mercedes s'installa près de Blaine contre la voiture et lui prit la main. Il la serra et elle continua.

- Tu sais, Kurt ne dansait jamais avec nous lors de nos répétitions en salle de chant, l'année dernière. Il fallait l'y obliger et encore, il retournait presque immédiatement s'asseoir. Kurt est fashion, oui, mais ses pulls de designers, il les utilise aussi pour se cacher. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il n'est pas à l'aise dans son corps. Mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble Blaine, il danse ! Kurt _danse_ ! Tu aurais du le voir lorsque nous avons monté « Born This Way ». Et il y a deux semaines, sa performance sur « Some People » (2), c'était wouaouh. Blaine, son corps chante maintenant, comme s'il était enfin à l'unisson avec son cœur. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Blaine.

- Blaine, c'est _ça_ l'amour. Alors ne me raconte pas que Kurt ne t'aime pas, ok. Il a hésité en te répondant, la belle affaire ! Il devait être sous le choc, c'est tout. Kurt est un indécrottable romantique : « je t'aime » doit se dire lors d'un repas aux chandelles, ou alors sous un clair de lune. Pas entre un café et une biscotte. Il est comme toi, c'est un idiot. Vous êtes deux idiots ridiculement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Blaine posa sa tête contre celle de Mercedes.

- Et toi tu es la plus merveilleuse des amies que l'on puisse avoir, murmura t-il. Merci.

- Hey, j'aime voir _mes_ hommes heureux. Allez, hop, hop, va donc le rejoindre !

Blaine déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Mercedes et serra une dernière fois sa main.

- Et je sais de source sûre que tu va rendre un troisième homme heureux, Mercedes. Sam a de la chance.

- Que … comment … ?

Mercedes n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment il savait pour Sam et elle, Blaine avait déjà disparu.

**Un troisième petit chapitre avec TADA ! Kurt et Blaine et ce sera fini (**enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine « Klainerie » que je produirai : je suis honteusement fascinée par ce couple**).**

(2) Episode 2x21, Funeral. Kurt exécute une chorégraphie super sexy (et franchement, Criss Colfer est incroyablement souple).


	3. Kurt et Blaine

"_When a cloud becomes my head  
>Play your music loud instead<br>And we'll dance until  
>The both of us are dead<em>"

Blaine prit une large inspiration pour se donner du courage et se mit à texter :

_Je peux te rejoindre pour le déjeuner ?_

Il envoya le message, ferma les yeux, et attendit. Et attendit, et attendit, et att- …

_Bip !_

… 2 mn et 27 secondes. Pourquoi Kurt avait-il mis si longtemps ?

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et lu la réponse :

_Ok. Pique-nique dans la cour de McKinley ?_

Blaine répondit immédiatement :

_Oui. J'amène tout (promis, rien avec arôme artificiel !)._

… et il attendit la réponse.

_Bip !_

… 52 secondes. Einstein avait tort, le temps n'était pas relatif, le temps était un cauchemar !

Il lut la réponse de Kurt :

_A tout à l'heure._

Ok, il fallait que Blaine reprenne son souffle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un échange super romantique mais … mais c'était mieux que rien. Blaine savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter le « rien » en question s'il signifiait perdre Kurt. Et Donc … donc, il lui restait moins de deux heures pour faire les courses et pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire !

Nouvelle correction : le Temps est un pervers qui doit s'amuser comme un fou à faire souffrir ceux qui trouvent qu'ils en manquent.

Blaine soupira, monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du magasin le plus proche achalandé avec des produits bio. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait aller jusqu'à Colombus. Si Kurt pouvait passer des heures à ratisser tout Lima à la recherche de safran pour son père malade, Blaine pouvait faire une centaine de km pour quelques légumes frais pour le garçon qu'il aimait, non ?

* * *

><p>Kurt soupira. Il jeta un regard discret à la pendule. Il restait encore 10 minutes de cours.<p>

Il aimait la géométrie. Vraiment. Les mathématiques n'avaient jamais été un problème pour lui même si elles n'étaient pas sa matière préférée. Il aimait la simplicité des chiffres, la rigueur des raisonnements. Mais aujourd'hui, les fonctions lui résistaient.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas tout à fait un jour comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui, Blaine lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et Kurt lui avait répondu « moi aussi » et ils s'étaient séparés comme deux étrangers.

Et puis, il y avait eu les myrtilles de Sam. Ou était-ce Sam et ses myrtilles ? Peu importe, ce qui était important, c'était que Kurt avait eu une révélation en observant Sam « dépolluer » son malheureux gâteau et en l'écoutant parler de son couple (et non, il refusait d'utiliser le stupide surnom qu'avait inventé Finn : Klaine), un couple qui n'était autre, à écouter Sam, que la huitième merveille du monde.

C'était plutôt ironique. Ironique et fascinant.

Kurt avait réalisé, en écoutant Sam, que s'il ne disposait d'aucun point de comparaison pour comprendre sa relation avec Blaine, il avait en revanche à sa disposition une base de données « in vivo » concernant les relations amoureuses adolescentes.

Et c'est en réfléchissant un peu à ces dites amours, que Kurt avait eu sa petite révélation.

Flirt et amour.

Les lycéens passait la plus part de leur temps à flirter. Leurs couples se faisaient et se défaisaient au gré des fantaisies. Kurt lui n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de flirter. Mais il avait trouvé l'amour. Et apparemment, tout le monde le savait sauf lui.

Oui, vraiment : ironique … et pathétique.

Il vivait quelque chose d'unique avec Blaine et sa peur de le perdre allait tout gâcher.

Kurt sourit. Il devrait s'appliquer à lui-même les préceptes des comédies musicales de Broadway qu'il aimait tant. Les paroles de « Defying Gravity » lui revinrent à l'esprit :

« Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost" (3)

Et bien, c'était fini ! Et si comme Elphaba Thropp il décidait enfin de s'envoler, il savait vers _qui_ il allait.

Kurt reporta son attention sur son exercice. Pauvres fonctions circulaires. Tous les X et Y s'étaient transformés en K et B et, quoiqu'il fasse, le résultat était toujours Blaine, Blaine, Blaine …

Il leva les yeux vers le mur.

Plus que 6 minutes.

* * *

><p>L'été ne se présentait pas très prometteur. Les nuages s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus de leur tête toute la mâtinée, noirs et menaçants. <em>Humpf<em>, pensa Kurt, s'il devait passer l'été enfermé chez lui, il avancerait plus vite sur sa comédie musicale : Pip Pip Hourray, serait fini avant la prochaine rentrée des classes !

Kurt arriva dans la cour principale du lycée. Il repéra immédiatement Blaine.

Il était difficile de le rater : il avait choisi sur une des tables au centre de la cour et il avait installé une nappe rouge et blanche, un panier de pique-nique trônait fièrement sur la table et une vaisselle digne d'un relais-château étincelait.

Kurt sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ok, ok, ok. Tout allait bien se passer. Il allait juste … juste dire à Blaine qu'il l'aimait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. N'est-ce pas ? Il agrippa la bandoulière de son sac, prit une large inspiration et descendit les escaliers.

Blaine le vit arriver et se leva pour venir à son encontre.

- Hey.

- Hey, répondit Kurt.

Génial. S'il était capable de créer un aussi brillant dialogue, Kurt n'aurait jamais assez d'un seul été, pluvieux ou pas, pour écrire sa comédie musicale ! Il adressa un sourire timide à Blaine. Ce dernier désigna la table :

- Euh, tu veux t'asseoir ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Elle … elle est magnifique, réussit à bredouiller Kurt en désignant la table dressée du menton.

- Merci, répondit Blaine. Donne moi ton sac.

Kurt obtempéra et Blaine déposa sa sacoche sur un des bancs. Kurt était certain que s'il y avait eu des chaises et non des bancs, Blaine aurait tiré la sienne et aurait aidé Kurt à s'asseoir. Le parfait gentleman. L'idée qu'il avait pu douter de ses sentiments envers Blaine fit une nouvelle rougir Kurt de honte.

Ils se faisaient face. Le silence était … étrange, déplacé. Angoissant. Kurt décida qu'il était temps de dire ce qu'il avait incapable de dire ce matin au Lima Bean.

- Blaine, je t'ai -

- Kurt, il faut que je te -

Ils avaient parlé simultanément. L'effet était si comique, qu'ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Blaine posa sa main sur la table, paume ouverte. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Kurt glissa sa main dans celle de Blaine.

- Kurt, je –

Cette fois, c'est le grondement du tonnerre qui interrompit Blaine. Une goutte de pluie isolée se percha sur ses longs cils. Kurt aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se pencher vers lui et déposer un baiser sur cette paupière, pour sécher ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à une larme. Le visage de Blaine n'était pas fait pour pleurer.

Mais Kurt ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était trop conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, presque tous les lycéens étaient là. Même Azimio et sa clique devaient être là. Tout ce petit monde qui le haïssait tant était là. Et la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était là aussi. Kurt était angoissé à l'idée de la manière dont allait pouvoir réagir les autres élèves à la vue des deux homos de Lima en train de faire dînette sur leur territoire mais il était aussi terrorisé à l'idée de devoir lâcher la main de Blaine.

Le ciel tonnait maintenant, comme un père en colère grondant ses enfants. Et soudain, les nuages, si terriblement fustigés, craquèrent. Comme une digue qui aurait lâché, ils se mirent à déverser des torrents d'eau.

Blaine lui, souriait toujours à Kurt. Ses cheveux habituellement domptés, tombaient en petites mèches molles et bouclées sur son front. Il fixait Kurt comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Comme s'il était la seule chose importante au monde. Comme si la Mousson qui venait de s'abattre sur Lima, Ohio, n'était qu'une petite bruine rafraîchissante, comme s'ils n'étaient pas entourés de plusieurs centaines d'étudiants qui n'attendaient qu'une autre bonne excuse pour faire de leur vie un enfer.

Et Kurt serrait toujours sa main. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix, son cœur pris dans un étau d'émotions violentes l'avait définitivement rendu silencieux.

Blaine fit le tour de la table et s'assit près de Kurt. Leurs mains toujours enlacées. Il se pencha vers Kurt.

- Kurt Hummel, je t'aime, murmura t-il, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Kurt, entre caresse et baiser.

Kurt porta la main de Blaine à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

- Blaine Anderson, je vous aime. Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime.

Blaine posa son front sur celui de Kurt et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Kurt ignorait combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'ils ne refassent surface. Il se sentait désorienté, comme ces plongeurs qui souffrent du mal des profondeurs. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Il avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie à serrer la main de Blaine dans la sienne, à essayer de redonner à sa pauvre chevelure une apparence humaine, à lui dire « je t'aime », encore et encore.

- Je crois que le repas est fichu, fini par dire Blaine. Sa voix ressemblait à une espèce de croassement. Comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. Comme si les émotions le submergeaient.

Kurt lui sourit. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura.

- Je t'aime.

- Hum, je crois que nous avons déjà établi ce fait, Monsieur Hummel, lui répondit Blaine sur un ton amusé.

Kurt se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Non. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais assez de toute une vie pour le dire.

* * *

><p>La pluie avait chassé les élèves de McKinley aussi efficacement que l'annonce d'un contrôle surprise des casiers. Blaine et Kurt avaient donc profité de leur pique-nique (enfin, de ce qui restait de mangeable, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose) en toute tranquillité.<p>

- Dis donc, finit par dire Blaine qui rangeait la vaisselle dans le panier. Est-ce que tu as remarqué pour Mercedes et Sam ?

Kurt leva la tête vers Blaine et soupira. Il se planta devant lui et se mit à (essayer) d'arranger un peu sa coiffure (les boucles de Blaine étaient comme leur détenteur : terriblement têtues. Il était difficile de leur faire entendre raison. Mais Kurt Hummel en avait dressées d'autres ! S'il avait réussi à transformer Carole Hudson, veuve depuis seize ans, en Carole Hudson, femme ayant attiré le regard de Burt Hummel, toujours amoureux d'une femme morte il y a dix ans, il pouvait aussi venir à bout des bouclettes ridicules d'un Warbler !).

- Oui. Ils sont trop choux tous les deux, non ?

- Huhu, fit juste Blaine qui se laissa faire (la sensation des longs doigts de Kurt se déplaçant adroitement sur son cuir chevelu n'était pas pour lui déplaire, pas du tout, du tout). Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la voie ?

Kurt haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et toi ?

Blaine sourit.

A « trois », ils dirent en chœur :

- Leur sac à dos !

- Franchement, je voudrais bien voir la tête qu'à du faire Sam en ouvrant le sac à dos de Mercedes ce matin en cours. Il avait espagnol, je crois. Pauvre Monsieur Schuester. Et je sais ce que renferme le sac à dos de Mercedes Jones … effrayant, le contenu du sac d'une femme peut être effrayant, vraiment effrayant, précisa Kurt en feignant un frisson de peur.

- Huhu, et je suppose que les chaussettes sales que ne peut manquer de contenir le sac de Sam a du conduire Mercedes à un sacré choc pour elle aussi, la pauvrette, renchérit Blaine.

- Hum, je suis quand même un peu vexé qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit, dit Kurt avec une moue boudeuse.

- _Aaaah_, s'ils sont au stade « on flirte et on se trompe de sac en se séparant », normal qu'elle ne t'en ait pas encore parlé. C'est la phase « découverte ». Laisse lui un peu de temps.

- Et nous, Blaine Anderson, à quelle phase de notre idylle (Kurt refusait d'utiliser le mot en « f » : Kurt Hummel n'avait pas de flirt), nous situons nous ?

Il avait posé la question sur un air qu'il espérait décontracté, genre, mine de rien mais son coeur cessa de battre en attendant la réponse de Blaine.

Blaine lui sourit. Il l'attira à lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Nous ? Nous ne sommes ni au début, ni au milieu, ni à la fin de notre histoire. Nous sommes … hors du temps. Intemporels. Nous « sommes », Kurt. Et parfois, j'ai l'impression … non, je _sais_ que j'existe parce que tu existes. Parce que notre amour existe. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Blaine. Je t'aime … répondit Kurt dans un souffle.

**Chamalow Powa ! **

**Juste pour le fun et pour ceux qui sont complètement fans (ils se reconnaîtront), voici le poème écrit par Kurt (je suppose que c'est Chris Colfer qui l'a écrit ?) à Blaine, lu lors du Glee Live Tour à Dublin, le 2 juillet dernier qui a donné lieu à un baiser (pas franchement programmé et plutôt hot) entre Blaine et Kurt :**

" Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another.

Except for last year when I was in love with my step brother.

I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander Mc Queen.

You squint when you sing.

How I've missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy Halls.

The rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers?

We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, and all the hurt.

At least we did until my last growth spurt.

We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine in glitter.

Just the two of us, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter.

Since we've met it's been absolute heaven.

For your Emmy consideration, 2011 (two thousand eleven pour la rime !).

But through all the glory, the scary and the hype,

I swear to God, I'm gonna punch the next person who calls me a stereotype.

I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be,

unless the writers change things in Season 3.

So Blaine. Until that happens, I thought now would be the perfect time to PROPOSE! (… tada, roulement de tambours et là notre petit Kurt annonce "to join GLEE CLUB !" Pas exactement ce que l'audience attendait, LOL).


End file.
